In the laid open document DE 11 33 141 an apparatus for determining the weight of railway vehicles is described. This apparatus determines the weight of such vehicles by measuring the pressure exerted by the wheels onto the rails using at least two strain sensors positioned in series along the bottom side of the rail.
Patent specification DE 12 62 628 shows a device for weighing rolling stock. In this invention the weight of a rolling railway wagon is measured on a weighing stretch of rail that can freely move in vertical direction. The vertical displacement is translated into a measurement signal by two pressure sensing means comprising a magnetostrictive core.
In patent application CN 101 36 88 42 A, a track dynamic weighing method is disclosed. It features a weighing method using two weighing points, which have equal distance from two fulcrums on a weighing track. A sensor which adopts a three-pole E-shaped integral iron core measures the force borne by the track exploiting the counter magnetostrictive effect in an amorphous alloy thin film layer attached to the measurement points on the central axis of the lateral side of the rail. This thin layer of amorphous alloy is located between the detector iron core and the rail itself.
In patent specification GB 941,963 improvements in or relating to railway vehicle weighing machines are described. Such a weighing machine comprises at least three strain responsive devices, which detect the bending moments at three different places within the spacing of two sleepers of a rail over which a railway rail vehicle passes.
From the laid open document EP 2 397 830 A2 a torque and force measurement system is known for measuring torque and/or force impact on a corpus. The corpus may for example be a bicycle drive shaft or a wind turbine shaft. A field generator arrangement, which comprises a coil wound around a ferromagnetic flux concentrator, applies a magnetic field to the corpus. The coil may be powered by a DC or an AC signal, for example with a frequency between 200 Hz and 1000 Hz. The corpus modifies the morphological structure due to the torque and/or force impact so as to influence the generated field. This modification can be determined by a magnetic field sensor arrangement which may likewise comprise a coil and a flux concentrator.